Love, Bullets, and Suits
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Ever wonder who took up the place of night guard after Larry left? What happens to her when the museum decides to ship off some of the exhibits and replace her with an automated system? Find out what happens when she meets Kahmunrah and Al Capone, it's
1. Sarah Djeserit

Larry Daley walked into the Museum of Natural History and saw the lobby full of shipping crates. "you! Unauthorized personnel… oh it's just you, come for another one of your nostalgia tours?" Dr. McPhee asked as he walked over to the business executive.

"what's going on here?" Larry asked and gestured to the boxes.

"progress, at least that's what they tell me" Dr. McPhee continued to tell him about what was happening to the museum as a tall woman with tanned skin and sandy blonde hair walked into the building.

"Larry, haven't seen you in awhile" she said as she put down the bag that was over her shoulder.

"yea, I've been really busy lately, it's good to see you Sarah."

"you too Larry, glad you've finally gotten to where you've always wanted to be" Sarah's amber colored eyes were cold as she said this, betraying her pleasant tone.

Neither one of them noticed Dr. McPhee leave nor the sun setting until Rexy nudged Larry's shoulder, "hey big guy."

Sarah ran a hand over Rexy's skull before wandering off, leaving Larry to speak with the exhibits.

"where's Sarah?" Theodore Roosevelt asked after everyone had woken up and Akmenrah had joined them.

"I believe she is spending time wandering the museum before she is transferred to the Smithsonian" Akmenrah answered.

"she's leaving as well?" Larry asked, surprise clearly written all over his face.

"yes my boy, McPhee told her she would be replaced by a machine as well. She barely got the job there because she begged him, telling him she really needed this job to pay for her apartment," Teddy replied. "now, I'm not one to squander in self-pity, what does everyone say to one last walk through these hallowed halls?"

Almost everyone joined him in walking through the museum one last time before they were all ushered back into their crates by Sarah who had finally appeared. "dawn's coming, you guys should get back to where you need to be."

Akmenrah hugged her and smiled, "I hope we meet again someday Sarah."

"so do I Ak," she replied before turning and walking over to help the miniatures.

Awhile later everyone was packed up and Sarah had returned to her apartment for some well needed sleep before she caught her plane to D.C.

* * *

Guarding the Smithsonian was definitely different than guarding the museum she had grown to love. She had started work almost immediately after she had arrived, hoping to occupy her mind with other things and keep away the thoughts of the friends she had left behind. Her job was to guard part of the Castle for the evening and into the night, which she was perfectly fine with, except for one thing, Brandon. He started hitting on her as soon as she set foot into the building and wouldn't take the hint that she wasn't interested.

It was late in the afternoon when she was walking around and spotted Larry standing by the Gate of Kahmunrah getting in a fight with Brandon, or "Brundon" as he kept telling her it was pronounced. Sarah watched as Larry put him in a headlock before backing away, flipping around Brandon's flashlight, handing it back, and apologizing.

Larry then walked over toward her, not seeing her yet, and she saw that he had swiped Brandon's security badge.

"you do know that if you needed one of those you could have asked."

Larry looked up startled, "Sarah!"

"yes it's me, now what are you doing here?"

"it's Jed and the others, Dexter stole Akmenrah's tablet and now they're in trouble with Kahmunrah, Ak's older brother."

"well then, that does sound like a problem. Come on, I'll show you how to get to them." Sarah then turned and led him through a secure door and into the locker rooms, "change into a uniform just in case we run into anybody."

Larry nodded and she walked to the other side of the lockers so he could change in peace. "listen Sarah, I'm sorry about what happened between us," Larry said as he slowly pulled on the uniform.

"there's nothing to be sorry for, things happened that way for a reason, just drop it." Sarah replied unemotionally.

"we need to talk about it sometime, I know what I did was a mistake but I'm tired of you looking at me like I'm the most worthless thing on the planet."

"I said drop it, are you done yet?"

"yea, let's go."

They exited the locker room and Sarah led him down to B level where they came to a security gate. She put her id up to the camera, "hey Sarah, why don't we go out later?" a guy who sounded like he was barely out of high school said.

"how about not, just let me in."

The door buzzed and she opened it, both of them slipping inside without the camera guy noticing that there were two people. After an encounter with a couple octopus tentacles they came to a large shipping container surrounded by Egyptian soldiers. "I'm guessing that's Kahmunrah."

"Probably, he and his guards aren't on display at the moment so it isn't that shocking that they managed to stay down here out of sight and not getting caught, I'm actually surprised that the rest of the museum didn't wake up. I guess the tablet's power starts out slowly." Sarah said as she gracefully weaved through the Egyptian soldiers and to the container which was slightly open.

"it looks like they put up a good fight," she said as she shined her flashlight around before coming to a stop on the small monkey, "oh yea, Dexter definitely has the tablet."

"do you think you could get it?" Larry asked.

"I might be able to, the Huns have this door held almost completely closed pretty tightly." She tried to open the doors just enough for her to slip inside but their grip was iron tight. "give me one of those spears, I might be able to get it with that." Larry handed her one of the spears that the soldiers were holding and she gently lifted the golden tablet out of the container.

Unfortunately, right after it emerged from the large metal box it lit up like a Christmas tree and the next thing Sarah knew, she had soldiers pointing spears in her face and a very confused looking Kahmunrah staring at her. He tried asking her something in Egyptian but at their lost expressions switched to French, but after getting no result from that he finally turned to English.

"English? You're English perhaps?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Larry asked. Sarah sighed and hit her forehead with the hand that wasn't holding the tablet.

"I am Kahmunrah, Great King of the Great Kings, and from the darkest depths of ancient history, I have come back to life!" the Egyptian said, saying the last part like they should be impressed.

"uh huh" Larry said and Sarah made no movement.

"Perhaps you did not hear what I said, I am a centuries old Egyptian pharaoh, I was dead but now I have come back to life!"

Sarah smirked to herself, this guy had a serious problem with repeating himself when he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

"yea, no, I heard that, welcome back" Larry replied.

"wh...who are you?" he asked, looking back and forth between Larry and Sarah.

"I'm Larry Daley, of Daley Devices, it's up in New York, this is Sarah Djeserit, we actually know your brother, Akmenrah."

"oh, they know baby brother…" Kahmunrah started and Sarah started to tune them out, instead deciding to look around at the guards who were looking at her like they were about to get on their knees and praise her.

"okay, before this gets any further, I have one question," both Kahmunrah and Larry looked at her, "why are your guards look they're about to start worshiping the ground I walk on?"

"do you not know what your name means?" the Egyptian pharaoh asked as he stepped closer. Sarah shook her head so he continued, "it means holy woman, the greatest high priestess of Ra had that name many years ago. Tell me, is Sarah your real name?"

"no, I changed it to Sarah when we moved here from Egypt, my birth name is Halima."

"meaning gentle, the gentle holy woman. Yes, you will be of use to me, guards, take the priestess to find some more suitable clothing."

Two of the guards bowed and gently but firmly grabbed Sarah's arms and led her away from Larry, who had taken the tablet from her shortly after she had taken it from the shipping container.

* * *

**Okay, I know I had the summary for this on my profile forever but I finally got around to posting it. Anyway, you know the routine, review and tell me what you think of the first chapter of Love, Bullets, and Suits. Creative criticism is appreciated but don't review if all you're going to do is complain. Thanks for reading!  
~NightStalker**


	2. Al Capone

The two guards led her to what looked like a room full of costumes, they gestured for her to pick out whatever she wished before exiting to give her some privacy. Sarah looked around the room for a moment before walking to the Egyptian section and noticed a beautiful outfit. The skirt looked like it had a pale yellow under layer with strips of reddish orange material hanging down over it. The top was a light peach color that covered her breasts and that was about it, the neck part attaching to a golden necklace. Also with it was a long fire orange scarf that attached to two gold cuffs that went around her wrists. She decided that shoes were not needed with the outfit and rummaged around until she found a couple anklets. She looked into a mirror and decided the outfit needed something else. She found a couple of scarves that were the same colors as her clothing and wrapped her hair up in it, some of her sandy blonde hair falling out in the front, a thin golden chain with small disks of the same color hanging down over her forehead.

After looking in the mirror one last time and nodding in satisfaction she walked to the door and opened it. The guards looked at her and bowed before leading her back to Kahmunrah who seemed to have gained some new supporters. The pharaoh noticed her arrival and smirked, "there, that is much better. Priestess, I would like you to meet our new allies, Ivan the terrible," she nodded slightly to the first man in silver robes, "Napoleon Bonaparte," she repeated her previous action, "and young Al Capone."

As she looked at the last man her breath seemed to stop short. Al Capone was tall, wearing a pin-stripe suit, and was black and white unlike all the other exhibits. She inclined her head to him as well and smiled gently when he returned the action.

"gentlemen, may I introduce the priestess Halima Djeserit, unlike us, she is not an exhibit, but she comes from my home country of Egypt. Mr. Capone, I would like for you to keep an eye on her in case she tries to help Larry Daley in ruining our plans." Kahmunrah explained.

Al Capone, who hadn't taken his eyes off the Egyptian beauty since she entered the room, finally looked away and nodded to the pharaoh, "sure thing."

"she is free to wander where she wishes but do not let her escape."

Sarah nodded and bowed to Kahmunrah before turning and exiting the room, Capone and a couple of his men following after her.

She wandered around until she came upon the art gallery and Capone finally spoke, "so why are you so special to dress boy?"

She turned away from the painting she had been looking at and fixed him with a blank stare, "he heard my name, which means gentle holy woman, and remembered there was a high priestess of Ra with the same name. I assume he believes I am her reincarnation, come back to aid him in his conquest."

"I'm surprised ya ain't tried ta escape yet doll face." Capone said with a smirk.

"I know that if I tried to run I would just be caught in the end by you or your men."

"I gotta say, I wouldn't mind chasing you doll face."

"if you wish to call me by something please call me Sarah," she said with a soft smile.

They continued walking through the building, Capone watching Sarah closely the entire time. They neared the doors and she shivered slightly at a cold breeze that had mad its way past her. Al noticed and moved forward, placing his coat on her shoulders, "don't want the priestess catchin' a cold now do we?"

Sarah smiled, "thank you." She was silent for a moment as they stared at each other before she turned away, "we should return to Kahmunrah, we have been gone for awhile."

Al moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "alright then doll face, let's go see what dress boy's up to."

* * *

They soon returned to the main room of the Castle where Kahmunrah had set up base near the large foreboding looking gate. A large pile of "tributes" had been stacked up with a large chair on top of it. He noticed their entrance and smirked, "ahh Priestess Halima, so glad you have returned. How was your tour of the museum?"

"peaceful, have you found Larry yet?"

"not yet, but do not worry, he will be found. Why don't you come sit by me?" he replied and gestured to a large red cushion next to his chair. Sarah obliged, biding her time until she could join in the fight.

"hey boss!" they all looked to the door to see one of Capone's mobsters coming in carrying a birdcage, "I found this one trying to escape through one of the rust holes in the crate, one of his buddies got away."

"oh please, what damage could they do, why, they're no bigger than a little grain of couscous. Aren't you?"

"you know, there's two words that come to mind when I hear you talk, delusional, and weirdo, and if I had to pick a third, goofy, just goofy. Now you let old Jedidiah out of here or he's gunna get angry." Jed replied as he held onto the bird perch.

Kahmunrah started laughing, "I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously, you're just adorable, even when you're threatening me. Is it just me or are these guys just unbelievably cute?"

"hey! now hold it a second! You have a right to keep me captive, torture me even but don't call me cute, I ain't cute!"

"I'm sorry Jed but I must agree, you are adorable when you get angry like that," Sarah said, finally drawing the miniature's attention to herself.

"Sarah? What are you doing with him?"

"she is the high priestess Halima, she will aid me in my conquest to rule the world" Kahmunrah answered to which Jed gaped at, "what? What is he talking about Sarah?"

"I'm sorry Jed, I didn't really have a choice," she looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping to tell him without words that she was still on their side.

It was just after she said this that Napoleon and his men entered, Larry with them. Kahmunrah walked down to meet them, Sarah trailing after him. "hello Mr. Daley, if you don't mind, I shall take that from you" he said as he pulled the golden tablet from Larry's hand. "thank you"

He turned to walk to the gate, "finally, finally! After three thousand years, my evil army of the damned, my beautiful, beautiful army" he started saying while pressing some of the buttons on the tablet after placing it on the gate, "shall be unleashed!" he said dramatically. Everyone looked around, confused that nothing was happening and Kahmunrah looked back at the gate and sighed, "I'm afraid that um, mother and father may have slightly changed the combination on me."

"wow, I guess this whole unleashing the underworld thing isn't really working out for you huh? It's just, it must be really frustrating because you've waited thousands of years to come back from the dead and everything and now you can't… get it open."

"fear not, for I shall wait a thousand more if I must"

"good cause uh, in a few hours you'll just be standing here in a frustrated position, frozen, and I'll walk out of here with my buddies and Sarah and that'll be that. So, I got all night."

"Really? All night? Well, he doesn't" he pointed to Jed in the cage and Sarah gasped.

"please leave Jed alone, don't hurt him!" she said and tried to move forward but was held back by Al Capone. "I wouldn't interrupt if I was you doll face."

Sarah watched as Kahmunrah removed Jed from the bird cage and put him in an hourglass, turning it over so the sand started to fall on the miniature's head. "oh, I don't think he has all night at all Mr. Daley, from the looks of things, I'd say he only has a little over an hour." He walked over to the gate and removed the tablet, "you were the guardian, you know all about this tablet, you're obviously much more clever than the rest of us. You may or may not know the combination but I shall give you exactly one hour to figure it out, and if you don't, I shall kill your friends. And please don't think about escaping for I shall be watching you."

Larry tried to make an excuse but Kahmunrah wouldn't listen, "oh what a pity, and your little cowboy friend seemed like such a charming little fellow, ah well, tick tock Mr. Daley, your hour has begun." Jedidiah said something and Kahmunrah shooed Larry out of the room.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2, review and tell me what you think, I always love to hear from people about my stories.  
~NightStalker**


	3. A Budding Romance

After Larry had left Sarah tried once again to get the hourglass, "please let him go!"

"Mr. Capone, please take her elsewhere before she ends up hurting herself" Kahmunrah said and Al nodded, dragging the struggling girl out of the room.

He pulled her down the hall to a room with a large couch, it seemed to be a lounge of some sort. Al set her down on the couch, "calm down, getting all upset ain't gunna get yer friend back." He watched her lay on her side on the couch, her skirt scattered around her, her bare feet barely poking out from underneath the flame colored folds. He watched her shoulders shake as she cried into her arms, saddened by Jed's current predicament. "ya know what doll, ya ain't that bad ta look at, I think yer gunna be my girl."

Sarah looked up, "what?"

"I've decided yer gunna be my girl, no arguing about it."

"why? It's like Larry said, once the sun comes up you will all be frozen again, you're all only alive at night."

Al bent down, his face in hers, "I'm sure dress boy has a solution for that, besides, I told ya there's no arguing."

Sarah just stared at him for a moment before she slowly reached up and pulled his face closer, brining their lips together. Al smirked into the kiss before pulling her even closer and kissing her deeply. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes before Sarah finally pulled away. "I should probably tell you this now, priestess' are expected to be completely devoted to the gods, body and soul."

"what's that supposed ta mean?"

"Kahmunrah will expect me to not stray from Ra's light, if he sees us together then he might decide that I am no longer of use to him and kill me."

"he ain't gunna touch ya, you're my girl and that means you belong to me, no one else."

"I am just telling you what he will expect of me. And about the freezing again during the day, I might be able to do something about that. I am friends with Kahmunrah's brother, the original owner of the tablet, he told me some of its secrets. And before you ask, no, he did not tell me the combination. He told me that if an exhibit and a living person fall in love with one another than the exhibit will be able to remain alive during the day."

"so all I gotta get ya ta do is fall in love with me?" he smirked, pulling her closer, "that shouldn't be too hard."

"don't think it'll be that easy mister, you are not the first man who tried to make me fall in love with them."

"whoever these other guys are they're gunna get iced," Al said as he tightened his arm protectively around her waist.

"then you would also have to kill the man who you are all relying on for that combination," Sarah replied as she curled up in his lap.

"that guy tried to take my girl?"

"that was a couple years ago Al, it didn't end well and I do not like to talk about it." She looked at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, "I am glad I met you."

"same here doll face" he said as he claimed her lips once more. After kissing for awhile the pulled apart and Sarah started to fall asleep on his shoulder before her attempts were ruined when Napoleon entered the room, "come, Kahmunrah wishes to see you."

Sarah slowly stood up and walked back to the pharaoh's throne room. "you wished to see us my pharaoh?" she asked as she bowed before him.

Kahmunrah smirked, "glad to see you are falling into place. You will stay here with me while Mr. Capone joins the others at the Air and Space museum to retrieve Larry Daley."

Sarah turned to Al and mouthed, "don't kill him." Al seemed to think it over a moment before nodding and leaving the room with the others as Sarah returned to her place on the red cushion next to Kahmunrah's throne.

"I see that you and Mr. Capone are getting close"

She jumped as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "remember that you belong to me and the gods, I believe that you will be perfect for when I need a queen to bare future kings."

She immediately jumped away from him but stumbled and fell to the floor, "a priestess is supposed to devote her body to the gods and the gods alone! How could you think that I would possibly allow you to use my body for your own purposes?"

"as a priestess you will serve me, in every way I command."

"hey! Didn't you hear the lady say no?" Jed said from the hourglass.

"oh really, well, how about we make time fly" Kahmunrah said as he hit the top of Jed's prison trying to make more of the sand fall. He paused as he heard a strange whiring sound, "what is that funny sound?" he questioned right before a plane smashed through the large stain glass window and slid to the other side of the room, Larry rolling out of it.

When the plane came through the window Sarah had ducked and covered her head with her arms, feeling some of the shards of glass cutting her skin. After she heard the noise stop she looked up and saw Larry moving toward the wreckage of the first plane only to be stopped by Kahmunrah, "stop! Right there please Mr. Daley."

"well, well, well, you certainly know how to make an entrance," he said as he walked toward the night guard, grabbing Sarah from the ground as he went, his hand making some of the shards of glass dig deeper into her tender skin. Kahmunrah and Larry soon started bickering like children before one voice rang out above their little argument, "it's Pi, 3.14159265"

Al Capone walked into the room carrying Albert Einstein who struggled to be released only to get flicked on the head so he quickly apologized and became still. "see crazy hair here, he sang, oh did he sing, like a canary," Al said as he held up the poor little Einstein bobble head. "I'm sorry Larry" the doll apologized only to be threatened again, "enough outta you!" Al said and held up a fist, "member what happened last time," he flicked him again.

Kahmunrah then released Sarah as he took the tablet from Larry, throwing Jed over his shoulder, thankfully Larry caught him. Sarah moved over to Al who wrapped his arm around her waist, handing Einstein to one of his men. "you alright?" he asked and ran a hand down her arm only to see her wince in pain. He looked at her arms and saw all the glass, "what happened?"

"it's nothing, just pull them out." She whispered and Al along with another one of his goons quickly got to work pulling all the small pieces of glass from her bronze skin.

"do you hear that humming sound? Do you know what that sound is?" Kahmunrah questioned. Ivan raised his hand but the pharaoh rolled his eyes, "it's rhetorical. That is the sound of the end." He then began chanting in Egyptian and everyone backed away as the sarcophagus moved forward and the gate slowly began to open to reveal a swirling cloud.

"welcome to the new extended reign of Kahmunrah, fifth king of Egypt, and now, the world!" Kahmunrah said as bird-headed soldiers emerged from the gate and surrounded Larry. The pharaoh stopped the soldiers emerging from the gateway after around 20 or so had appeared and stepped forward, ordering them to prepare to attack only to be stopped by a yell.

"the mighty Octavius has returned! I ride on the back of nature's most fearsome creature, I ride, the squirrel!" the miniature yelled and the squirrel he was on reared back before charging forward, stopping at Kahmunrah's foot. "do you wish to surrender honorably? Or do you wish for it to end with the spilling of your blood?"

Kahmunrah looked up at Larry, "this? This is your big rescue?"

"oh no, this is!" Octavius said and the smashing of glass was heard as a giant statue of Abraham Lincoln appeared.

"what is that thing?" the pharaoh asked, almost disgusted.

"the name is Abraham Lincoln, and you sir, are in a heap of trouble!" the statue said and pointed at Kahmunrah.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! I think it's funny that I'm typing the author notes at the end of the chapters different even though they're all posted about the same time. Now, you know what to do, review for me my lovelies and you'll get cake.  
~NightStalker**


	4. The Battle for the Smithsonian

The pharaoh commanded his bird soldiers to attack it, first in English, then in Egyptian, then, after he kept getting confused looks from them, said it in some sort of bird speak. The soldiers squawked and threw their spears which had no effect on the stone man, it only succeeded in making him irritated with the bird men.

"disgusting half pigeons!" he said and flicked some of them across the room before knocking others into the wall. Sarah started to laugh as the bird men looked at the statue in fear for a moment before running back into the gate.

"no, no, no, no, no!"

"goodbye strange bird men" Abe said as he slightly bowed.

"do not return to the underworld!" Kahmunrah yelled but it was useless, once all of them were inside the last one closed the door behind them. He stood there stunned for a moment before finally speaking, "well… this is awkward."

Sarah slightly zoned out as Abe said something then left, Ivan soon ordered his men to "make him dead" as he pointed to Larry, but before they even got the chance the sound of a bugle horn startled them.

"oh what now?"

Everyone looked to the doorway, seeing the once trapped exhibits along with who Sarah could only assume were the ones that Larry had made friends with along the way. "we are not going to attack right…. Now!" a blonde haired man on a horse yelled before everyone charged forward, erupting into a mass fight.

Al pulled Sarah off to the side and hid her behind a pillar, "stay here."

"I can take care of myself, my father taught me to fight when I was a child Mr. Capone," Sarah said in a dangerous tone but he would not give in, "I don't care, I don't wanna risk it. I know I just met ya earlier but I love ya and I am not gunna lose ya!"

Sarah was at a loss for words for a moment as a couple people tried to attack them but Al held them off, quickly taking them out of the picture. "come on doll, yer startin' ta worry me here, say somethin'."

"I love you too" she said and pulled him into a quick kiss before breaking it and grabbing a nearby sword only to plunge it into the Frenchman who had come running at them, obviously forgetting that just a moment ago they were on the same side.

Al looked down at the French soldier and to the woman holding the sword, "I think I just fell in love all over again!" he said and pulled her in for another kiss.

Sarah smiled as she pulled away, "that's all well and good but we need to get out of this first, then we can talk about that stuff." She looked toward the gate and saw Larry take the tablet, "Larry has the tablet, he's over by the gate. Make sure the others don't get it because I can tell you for a fact, Kahmunrah is not going to give you the world. Oh and he wanted to take me away from you so I could bare his children."

Al grew furious at the last thing she said and tried to run off to fight Kahmunrah but she held him back, "no! we have to make sure either we or Larry gets the tablet, do this for me." Al looked at her pleading face and smirked, "anything for my girl," he said and kissed her before running off to confront Larry with the other two.

Sarah watched him go for a moment before turning back to the fight at hand and quickly beat a group of soldiers who were aiming to surprise her. She looked over at Al to see him slap Napoleon which caused her to giggle. She then turned and saw Larry fighting with Kahmunrah after he tossed the tablet to who she could only assume was Amelia Earhart. The battle raged on for a moment before Larry managed to put the pharaoh in a headlock with his flashlight.

"who are you?" Kahmunrah asked.

Larry was silent for a moment before he answered, "I'm the night guard," then pushed the Egyptian into the open gate to the underworld. Amelia closed the gate and everyone cheered. Sarah laughed and ran to hug Larry who spun her around. "I'm glad you're safe Sarah!"

"thanks Larry, I wasn't ever really in any harm" she answered with a smile.

The night guard looked down at her outfit and smiled, "love the new outfit, it really suits you."

"thanks, I think I'm gunna keep it."

"hey! Take your mits off my girl!" Capone said as he walked over and pulled Sarah into his arms.

Larry raised an eyebrow and Sarah smiled, "like I said, I was never in any real danger, Al here kept me safe."

"Al?"

"yup, Al Capone, the man I have discovered I love" she replied with an even bigger smile as she looked up at the black and white man. Al looked down at her for a moment before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Sarah, you know this can't work out, he'll freeze when the sun comes up," Larry said to her with a worried expression.

"Akmenrah told me that if a human and an exhibit fall in love and it's true love then the exhibit will become human as well." She then looked around the room at the giant mess, "I would hate to be the person that has to clean up in here in the morning."

Larry laughed before looking at his watch, "oh man, an hour till sunrise, I've gotta get you guys back."

"if case you don't remember Gigantor, they don't want us back" Jed yelled from the floor.

"well we do," he then turned to Amelia, "hey, you think you could hook us up with a ride?"

"it would be my pleasure of course."

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived back at the Museum of National History and everyone climbed out of Amelia's plane. Al jumped down and then gently helped Sarah down as well, "this is where you work huh?"

"yea, it's great, you'll love it. Come on, I want to introduce you to Akmenrah and Teddy, they're good friends of mine." Sarah said and dragged him behind her into the large building.

"Sarah!"

She turned at the sound of her name and ran to the voice's owner, "Akmenrah! I'm really glad you told me about how to bring an exhibit to life."

"it came in handy for you then?" he asked as Al finally caught up to her.

"yes, Akmenrah, I'd like you to meet Al Capone, he's the one it came in handy for" she said with a smile as Al wrapped an arm around her waist.

"then I am glad for you Sarah, look, he is even starting to become colored."

She looked at Al and smiled when she saw that his skin was taking on a normal color rather than a dark grey. "good, I'm sure you'll look much better in color."

Larry then decided it was time to come over, "are you guys going to need a place to stay?"

"no, I hadn't gotten around to getting rid of my apartment yet, a bunch of my stuff is still there as well," Sarah replied before yawning, "I think we're going to head home, tell Nick I said hi."

* * *

After that day it was like life went back to the way it was before, except with the added fact that Sarah was living with Al Capone. Three months after the Smithsonian incident the museum opened up again after a few renovations. Larry had decided to sell his company and become a night guard again; he even gave all the money to the museum under an anonymous donor and told McPhee that everything has to stay the same. Sarah obviously got her job back since McPhee didn't feel like going to look for new night guards. And Larry managed to convince McPhee into extending the hours the museum was open so now it was open later and now all the exhibits work as storytellers and guides.

Al and Sarah were rarely ever apart, he had been hired at the museum as well playing as himself, who better to play Al Capone than the real thing… or as close as you could get to the real thing in this day and age. Their relationship had developed as well and just a few days after the museum opened again he proposed, just before closing time where the entire last tour group could see. Of course she said yes and four months after that they were married, with a kid on the way as well.

Life had never been better for Sarah and she wouldn't have changed anything that happened for the world.

~END~

**And that is the end, tell me what you think because I was never completely sure about this story when I was writing it so it would make me happy if people told me it was good. Review for cake lovelies!  
~NightStalker**


End file.
